9 a time of Peace
by Snow22
Summary: When time slows down, 2 gets a chance to reflect on the events that have happened in his life with the woman he loves.


It was a bleak, fog-filled evening. The building was hollow, beside the small stitchpunks slumbering away in peace. One of the three elders, 0, was busy roaming about as they were all enjoying dreams created within their minds. She sat down upon the edge of her garden walls, back with the number facing the extensive Library behind. Her mind was racing, looking up just as the moon peeked from behind the clouds. She hummed slightly, smiling as a few lilies that preferred the night opened and shined their colors upon the bleak fog. Water sparkled with her reflection, and she touched the cross-shaped scar upon her left cheek. She closed her eyes with memories filling her head with bittersweet songs.  
Oh, how long she had awaited this moment. Where like one time, they could be a family together. It was odd, not having Beasts to worry about. She heard footsteps nearby nad didn't flinch like she used to when 2 wrapped his arm around her waist and sat down with her. The two simply smiled and remained silent to the calm of the whole situation.  
Finally it was time to speak. "2, how wonderful is this? That we, after so many toils and hardships get to finally see everyone together like this?"  
2 nodded, taking the hat off his head and blowing out the flame, "It s quite a relief."  
0 hung her head slightly, "Is 1 still upset with you?"  
"About what, my dear?"  
"About proposing to me...and the whole marriage thing." She felt the makeshift ring upon her metallic finger. It was fashioned out of aluminum and scrap, complete with a fake diamond marking the center. "I mean, even if it was years ago, he still seems kind of scornful still."  
2 chuckled, "Well, our wedding was only mimicking the ways of human love. We love each other, and want to commit ourselves to each other and so we were bonded as one with these rings." He placed his hands onto hers and smiled, "Even if he is upset, there is always hope for 1. It comes in odd ways but perhaps things will change for the better in my older brother."  
Rain slowly approached. 0 chuckled as it splashed upon the thick green leaves that protected them. "Remember when we found 6? He was afraid that the rains would wash away his ink."  
"Yes. And now that the source has been understood, he's back to his old self. Just drawing away whatever comes to his head." The two slightly made strange figures with their metal feet into the ground. 0 adjusted her leather belt and propped herself against the stalk of the flower.  
"I guess that those who were captured by BRAIN seem like flowers as well."  
2 looked at her curiously, cocking his head as he looked up at the huge orange and yellow sunflower. "Really? How come you say that?"  
"Well," Shestood up and pointed to the ground. "From the rain comes the source of life. And just like the flowers absorb the waters to help them live, so did your bodies and you came back."  
"I was always wondering why you enjoyed gardening so much." 2 chuckled, getting up and stretching to relieve a few aches within his body.  
0 shook her head, "It's more than just that. From the moment I awakened, I was always mesmerized by these things. Perhaps it is because they gave me hope."  
2 got close to her, holding her waist slightly. "remember when we were so young? Just frolicking andchasing each other around like 9 and 7 do now! Years and years ago!"  
"Well, I didn't think we were that old yet! And we have plenty of life in us!" She giggled, touching the back of his neck gingerly. "We have to…for 5's sake. He's…our…"  
"Son." 2 finished the sentence for her. 0 looked so happy, full of bliss. She looked then younger in the moonlight that returned. The garden was filled with life, smelled of purity and cleansing. 2 saw a spark in her eyes that he had always seen. That spark of green soul that always kept him on his toes, that always kept a smile upon his face. He saw her not as the beaten, worn elderly stitchpunk that others sawt her as. No, he viewed in that moment as a hallucination or otherwise her young self. That smooth skin, no wrinkles or scars. Just a warm smile upon her face and a bounce in her step. Nothing had changed. And there he was, a dashing young gentlemen awaiting the feeling he got when she was in his arms. They held each other for a while, staring into each other's eyes. "0, I don't think I say this enough. But I love you. So much."  
"I love you too. And I always will."  
And just like in those golden days, she reached up upon her toes so that their lips met. Hands wrapped around shoulders, eyes closed in the softness and warmth, the comfort and love of the single kiss. It was not short but not long. It was neither full of lust or just the feeling of liking someone. It was passionate and sweet, a way of remembrance and continuing feeling.  
5 rubbed his eye as he woke up, seeing his parent figures silhouetted against the bright light reflected on the pond. He could not help but to sit and smile.


End file.
